HIATUS - Forget Tokyo
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Lupakan ibu kota. Mari melarikan diri.


**Forget Tokyo  
**

 **Prolog**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **\- pernyataan kepemilikan aka disclaimer -**

 **Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM - dot - com**

 **Saya cuma budak cinta AKKG yang entah kapan bisa berhenti berdelusi kotor tentang mereka**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **konten dewasa enggak yaaa~**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **Ide tulisan dan niat menggebu yang selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat**

* * *

IBU kota. Yang serba maha. Mahabesar. Mahamaju. Mahakaya. Mahahidup. Sekaligus mahatakbahagia. Setidaknya itu adalah realitas yang harus Kaga jalani. Lahir dari keluarga yang serba ada tak pernah menjamin kebahagiaannya. Tamat pendidikan dari institusi-institusi berkelas pun tak pernah menjamin kebanggaannya. Dan begitulah selepas perguruan tinggi ia memilih untuk memulai ulang kehidupannya. Dari nol. Tanpa membawa sepeser pun kekayaan keluarganya. Tanpa menggembar-gemborkan riwayat pendidikannya. Melarikan diri jauh ke pinggiran ibu kota, menyewa sepetak kamar apartemen yang termurah dan cukup dekat dari kantornya, yang juga hanyalah perusahaan swasta biasa. Dan berkat kegeniusan yang disertai kerja keras, dalam setahun saja Kaga sudah menjadi serupa ibu kota. Yang serba maha. Pindah tempat tinggal ke apartemen yang jauh lebih besar dan mumpuni. Pindah kerja ke perusahaan swasta yang jauh lebih menjamin setelah berkali-kali dibujuk lewat tawaran-tawaran manis direktur utamanya. Namun sayang beribu sayang, sekalipun serba maha, Kaga pun menderita akan kemahasendiriannya. Bukannya tak punya teman, ia punya, hanya saja tak pernah mau terlibat lebih jauh karena tidak merasa mereka bisa mengisi satu lubang di dalam dirinya. Lubang yang bahkan ia pun tak menahu apa akarnya. Dan begitulah ia terus menjalani hari-harinya. Bangun, kerja, tidur, bangun, kerja, tidur.

Sama halnya dengan sore ini. Ketika semua rekan kerjanya satu per satu meninggalkan ruang kerja untuk menghindari deru angin di akhir musim gugur yang turut menggiring kabar akan datangnya musim dingin lewat hujan deras yang dibawanya serta, Kaga masih setia duduk di tempatnya, membabat habis jatah pekerjaan yang untuk hari esok. Sedang di dalam kepalanya ia merencanakan suatu perpisahan dengan semua rutinitasnya. Di saat lelahnya semakin menjadi ia memutuskan untuk ke ruang istirahat dan membuat secangkir kopi. Sambil menyeruput kopi hangatnya, sebuah skenario yang bahkan tak pernah dibayangkannya akan terpikirkan muncul begitu saja. Kejenuhan rutinitasnya serupa jenuhnya ampas kopi yang mengendap di dasar cangkirnya. Dan yang terpikirkan olehnya bolehlah dikatakan cukup bodoh: pergi ke klub malam dan sewa pramuria. Sinting sudah akal sehatnya boleh jadi. Pasal 1: Jelas tujuannya ke klub malam pun untuk minum-minum, tapi bukankah dia bisa pergi ke bar langganannya saja? Kalau bosan pun tinggal pindah bar saja, bukan?; lalu Pasal 2: Apa gunanya menyewa pramuria, ya Tuhan? Memang sampai detik ini sekali pun belum ada dirasakannya jatuh cinta pada lelaki mana pun. Tapi begitu juga ia tidak merasa dirinya tertarik pada wanita. Atau benda apa pun. Kaga sendiri tak mengerti apa yang direncanakan niatnya, tapi jelas menyewa pramuria adalah hal yang sudah pasti akan ia lakukan. Dan begitulah kita dibuatnya pusing memikirkan pasal keduanya sebagaimana ia meneguk habis kopi beserta ampasnya dan meninggalkan ruang istirahat tersebut, lekas berberes, dan menerobos hujan menuju Dobuita, kali-kali saja pramuria sewaannya bisa jadi wanita bule yang kesangsang di Jepang dan luntang-lantung hingga akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk menjadi penghibur saja.

KELAB tak pula mati sekalipun di luar hujan lebih heboh dari goyangan para penari striptisnya. Dengan langkah ninja Kaga berjalan lurus menuju daerah privat dan meminta dipanggilkan wanita yang kira-kira bisa menghiburnya. Ditinggalkannya si penjaga menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung dengan permintaan Kaga yang mahaabstrak itu.

Selang beberapa menit, Kaga bisa mendengar dua langkah kaki perlahan mendekat ke arah ruangan privat sewaannya. Wajahnya sedatar biasanya, namun jelas akal sehat dan hatinya tengah berseteru. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa ia benar-benar datang kemari, tetapi juga penasaran dengan pramuria pesanannya. Dan ketika tirai ruangannya disibak, nasib dua orang wanita pun saling dipertemukan. Begitulah ikatan kontrak ini dimulai.

* * *

 **Selamat sore,**

 **Lama tidak berjumpa. Apa kabar kalian semua? Sehat? Masih menjadi budak budiman?**

 **Pertama-tama, izinkan saya untuk meminta maaf karena saya murtad dari dunia penulisan. Bukannya berniat berhenti, hanya saja butuh penyesuaian yang begitu lama semenjak saya kembali ke perkuliahan yang benar-benar menampar saya dan menyadarkan saya kalau _inilah rasanya jadi manusia_. Dan Senin besok UTS. Saatnya kembali ke realitas lagi setelah cerita ini terunggah.  
**

 **Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin saya sampaikan di kolom ini namun saya tidak berhasil menemukan cara untuk mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, jadi... jadikanlah prolog KISAH-BERSAMBUNG-YANG-ENTAH-KAPAN-AKAN-DIPERBARUI lainnya ini sebagai bukti bahwa saya enggak sepenuhnya murtad.**

 **Omong-omong, selamat NaNoWriMo, ya~ Ayo rajin-rajin menulis dan berbanggalah dengan bahasa bunda~**


End file.
